fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuro Kurama
Hakuro Kurama (ハクロ クラマ Kurama Hakuro'):' Is one of the S Class Wizards of the Fallen Angel Guild and the current Guild Ace. He is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the strongest wizards in the continent and known to be the cruelest of the Ten. Appearance Hakuro has a well toned and muscular body with mid-long dark blue hair that is sectioned into three layers, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His facial expressions elicit an angered and/or sadistic nuances match his dark personality. On his right hand of his palm is his black colored guild mark. His outfit consists of a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges. Underneath his coat he wears a black shirt with black pants with red lining on it and wears a black belt with a silver buckle. He finishes his outfit with brown boots with black lining. He wears his Ten Wizard Saints on his sleeve collar over his wrist and is attached to it as if it had been stitch to it. Personality Hakuro has a harsh and cruel personality that almost seems sadistic but maintains a calm and orderly demeanor. apathetic History Magic and Abilities [[Arc of Embodiment|'Arc of Embodiment']]:' Hakuro has complete mastery in this form of Lost Magic. It is an extremely dangerous magic to everyone who faces it, primarily because of its extremely daunting capabilities. This allows Hakuro to materialize, and subsequently use to his every whim, anything he can imagine. Any of his creations give him great versatility both in and out of combat and can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the user's mind. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. He is known for his ability to create constructs extremely fast and is renowned as the fastest summoner in continent with the assistance of this magic. Although he constructs everyday objects for his comfort, however just like the use of Maker Magic, Tenzo has developed his own style of creation for combat by * [[Card Magic|'Card Magic]]:''' A type of Holder Magic that Hakuro possesses which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which he can produce in a variety of effects, * '''Surveillance: A spell that allows Hakuro to gaze into a card he possesses and monitor occurrences that are happening around him that are a great distance away. Similar to watching from a security camera without the use of any devises to record them. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, Hakuro possesses a vast amount of Magic Power. His levels of strength are stated to be on par with the strongest Mage in the Warrior Angel Guild, Zora Halo. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fallen Angel Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Lost Magic User Category:Guild Ace